


Omedetou, Kazuki-kun

by QueenXIV



Series: Yuzuki Moments [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: And so vanilla, Because Kazuki is the cutest mochi ever, First Yuzuki fic because they deserve it, He got the size for it :D, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Romance, Shoma is just being cupid, Yuzuki - Freeform, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: If Shoma said it was someone nice it was probably nice, so he had nothing to worry about. Shoma wouldn’t send someone crazy to his room… right?Or Yuzuru congratulates Kazuki for his place in the World Championship.





	Omedetou, Kazuki-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo people who are reading the first ever Yuzuki fanfic in AO3, from yours truly. I fell in love with Kazuki at Worlds and it was amazing to see him live. My friend @figureskatingdrawings (insta) and @yuzuruhanyutrash (insta) kept feeding my Yuzuki thoughts so... It had to be out eventually. 
> 
> So this is completely vanilla, cause we gotta start this ship slow ya know, cause I think they are both so sweet. So I'm probably doing a sequel with a lil' bit of smooching and maybe more. But, please, enjoy this :) 
> 
> You can find me on insta at @yuzuuonice and tumblr @minsuga-dt

“Hey Kazuki.” Said boy turned around, hanging his bag off his shoulder. Shoma was shuffling from feet to feet under the stares of the less-known skaters that shared locker room with Kazuki. The younger boy snickered and pushed Shoma out of the room. “You were amazing today… Really. Like, if it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have gotten the three spots.”

 

“What? That’s nonsense! You got silver, of course we would have gotten the three spots.”

 

“Well, yeah… I did get silver, but it was because you kinda took pressure off my shoulders. And I honestly don’t know how I medaled but...”

 

“But you did. So, congrats champion.” Kazuki brushed his Senpai’s hair like he was the older one and when Shoma swatted his hand away he jumped away from him, knowing that the older boy had some powerful kicks and punches when he wanted. They both had given all they could in that championship, the last of the season for good, and it had been a long awful season and Kazuki had not even been to the Olympics.

 

“Hey, another thing.” Shoma grabbed Kazuki’s arm before the other was able to get away to get his very deserved rest. “Uhm, someone wanted to see you.”

 

“Someone?”

 

“Yeah. Someone nice, don’t get the wrong idea. Said they’d wait for you at your hotel room. Not inside! Outside, you know, by the door.”

 

“They know my hotel room number? Creepy.” Kazuki joked, trying to dispel his nervousness. If Shoma said it was someone nice it was probably nice, so he had nothing to worry about. Shoma wouldn’t send someone crazy to his room… right?

 

The whole walk to his hotel room, which mind you, wasn’t very long, Kazuki wouldn’t stop musing about who could be waiting for him: his parents? No, he had already seen them and had to go earlier back to Japan right after the free…. Keiji? Why would Keiji be so secretive though… No it couldn’t be Keiji, they weren’t that friendly.

 

His coach left him at the lobby and he climbed into the elevator on his own, the music blasting in his ears and still lost in his own musings. The elevator rang on the fifth floor and he started walking down the hall towards his room. Two hallways afterwards, he stopped as he spotted a figure sitting down beside his doorstep, the white mask up to his eyes almost but he was unmistakable.

 

Yuzuru Hanyu was waiting for him.

 

His heart leaped on his throat and he felt elated but scared, ready to bolt at any moment before the older skater acknowledged his presence. But he waited too much because Yuzuru turned his head towards him and his eyes widened when he saw him. With a struggle that gripped Kazuki’s heart with iron claws, the older got up, resting his right foot more gently on the ground. Kazuki bit his bottom lip and approached his Senpai, already preparing his words of gratitude.

 

But he was wholly unprepared for Yuzuru to take his mask off and smile brightly at him, his eyes disappearing and crinkling, his perfect teeth showing. Kazuki would swear his heart leaped ten feet in the air at that sight and his breath got knocked out of him. All the words he had thought of flew out of his mind and he was left a stuttering mess.

 

“Kazuki-kun! Congratulations, you did very good!” Yuzuru accentuated it with a small bow that Kazuki returned deeply, staying almost a full minute bent over in a half until Yuzuru’s honking laugh resonated through the hallway.

 

“I’m so sorry Hanyu-senpai! You must have been waiting forever, I’m sorry it took me so long. Why did you come? No! I’m sorry, I did not mean it in a disrespectful way, I swear! It’s just… very surprising since you didn’t compete. We missed you, by the way. We missed you a lot. I mean, not that I’ve ever competed with you, but, I know they do, and I would have loved it, to compete with you, it has to be an amazing experience and it would do me honour as a skater to-“

 

“Hey, hey. Are you even breathing?” Yuzuru laughed again. “You remind me of when I met Plushenko-san and I am not him so, no need for you to be so respectful. We are team mates so… Could we enter? I should sit down… My ankle…”

 

“Oh yes, of course!” Kazuki hurried to the door and fumbled with his wallet until he found his keycard. He had to try four times before he swiped it the right way and the door opened for them. His heart was still beating wildly against his chest and his legs felt like jelly and he was sure it was not because of the skating.

 

Yuzuru took a look around the room and sat down on the foot of the bed. Kazuki had not been many times with the Olympic champion, but he did notice that with him everything was easier; living in Canada and being around so many westerners had influenced him in a nice way and was way loose about propriety and manners around his equals and even his juniors. Kazuki definitely fell on the second category.

 

The younger skater suddenly felt self-conscious about the state of his room: he had not put away the clothes he had used the day before, that were still lying messily on the bedside table… Including his underwear. He rushed towards the clothes and took them away, throwing them inside his suitcase and closing it. Yuzuru snorted and Kazuki blushed.

 

“It’s okay, I have dirty clothes too. And my room is always a mess. I only clean it when my mother nags me about it…” His smile was easy going and his eyes calmed Kazuki, who took his place against the table that sat in front of the bed.

 

“I’m sorry I waited creepily for you at your door. I asked Shoma about your whereabouts but he told me to wait for you here, that you’d be more surprised.” _That bastard…_ He would have to thank Shoma later. “I wanted to congratulate you, Kazuki-kun. _Omedetou._ You saved Team Japan’s spots.”

 

“What? No! Shoma-senpai did.”

 

“Shoma-senpai?” And he burst out laughing. “I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at you or Shoma, it just feels so weird to say Shoma and Senpai in the same sentence. Anyways, I talked to Shoma you know, after the short. He was so stressed, he had to get a medal to save the spots and he felt like he couldn’t. I know what it’s like to feel the pressure.” Yuzuru’s expression turned morose and Kazuki would have done anything in the world to return the smile to that boy’s face. “I’m used to it but Shoma isn’t and while I thrive in pressure, he does better when he is relaxed. So you helped him. Getting to fifth place guaranteed our spots so it took all the weight from Shoma’s shoulders and he was able to deliver. So, _omedetou gozaimasu,_ Kazuki-kun.”

 

Kazuki felt tears sprung to his eyes but he blinked until they were gone and then he looked back at Yuzuru, who was smiling kindly at him. He stood up and bowed 90 degrees, biting his lower lip.

 

“Thank you, Hanyu-senpai, coming from you, this feels… This feels better than getting a gold medal. Not that I would know but…”

 

“Don’t! Don’t call me senpai or Hanyu. It sounds so stuffy. Let’s just… You can call me Yuzu or Yuzu-kun or whatever you prefer. But not Hanyu-senpai or Hanyu-san or whatever combination with my surname.” Yuzuru said coily, not really looking at Kazuki for the first time. Kazuki nodded.

 

“Then, uhm, Yuzu… You drop the -kun too.”

 

“Okay, agreed.” And they both smiled at each other. Kazuki thought it probably looked like those scenes in those stupid romantic movies that end up with the characters kissing. And that thought made his heart leap ten feet more. His breath hitched, and he adverted Yuzu’s eyes.

 

“Why did you come.. To the World Championship?” Kazuki asked tentatively.

 

“I mean, if you want me to leave so bad I will.” Yuzuru was joking, because he was still smiling and hadn’t even moved but Kazuki felt a painful pang in his chest.

 

“No!” It came out like a burst, he hadn’t even thought the word before it was out of his lips. Yuzuru smiled cheekily at that and stretched his legs.

 

“I miss it. I miss figure skating and competitions. And then I saw you were the one taking my place –“ Kazuki wanted to apologise but Yuzuru didn’t stop “-and I was so curious. I wanted to see you so I watched all your junior videos but then I wanted to see you live. It was my mistake, I knew you before, we had talked, but I had barely paid attention to your skating. And for that, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was missing. So, I had to come and see it live.”

 

Kazuki could barely believe Yuzuru’s words, but he looked so genuine that he couldn’t help but believe it.

 

“You came… to see me?”

 

“Of course! You are representing our country, I had to make sure you were doing good. And you did. You did perfectly. Exceeded expectations.”

 

“I didn’t even medal…”

 

“It’s your first Worlds, did you expect gold?” Yuzuru laughed.

 

“You did expect gold in your first Worlds, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but I am greedy. And look what happened when you want to fly so high.” He gestured to his injured ankle. “You fall hard.”

 

“Good thing you have a good support underneath, right?” Said Kazuki, carefully. And Yuzuru laughed; Kazuki had never been happier to put a smile on someone’s face.

 

“Yeah! Especially now that you are in seniors.” And that praise had Kazuki smiling widely. “Well, I will leave you to rest now. I’m sure you are tired.”

 

Kazuki wanted to be greedy this time, tell Yuzuru to stay and be with him but he was right. He was tired and Yuzuru was probably tired too, and had to go ice his ankle. They had lives to return to after that small idyllic break. Kazuki nodded and helped Yuzuru stand up. He walked him to the door, where Yuzuru turned around and suddenly hugged Kazuki tight, his arms tightly wound around the younger’s neck.

 

Kazuki was glad he had showered in the rink, because he didn’t want to smell like sweat when Yuzuru was smelling like peaches and cherry blossoms: like Japan, like their home. But the hug was over too soon and Yuzuru smiled brightly at him before ruffling his hair and limping down the hall. Kazuki made sure to see Yuzuru until he disappeared around the corner and only then he closed the door and sighed, dropping down to the floor while he let out a squeal. Yeah, he had to thank Shoma.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
